


Love Lock

by darknutmeg



Series: Canon drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, ambigious/open ending, coda fic, post 3x18, the love lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: In which Magnus meets Alec in a special place.(Post 3x18)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canon drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Love Lock

A chill wind rips through Magnus’ jacket as he makes his way down the crowded New York sidewalk. He is underdressed to be out in this kind of weather but it’s not as if there’s anywhere he can go to rectify the situation. He has no home and is no longer welcome, well, anywhere. Or so it seems. 

Magnus keeps his eyes trained to the sidewalk, feet moving with no direction. He doesn’t care where he ends up, as long it’s somewhere further away. Away from the memories which have been flooding through his brain. The story of his failed relationship plays out in bits and pieces and Magnus wants nothing more then to send those memories away. He doesn’t need them now. 

He takes a chance at looking up, rubbing away at the moisture which has been steadily building in his eyes, to see a familiar street. One he knows well. 

And something else, or someone. 

There’s a figure standing in front of a display of which spells out the word LOVE. Tall, dark and handsome. He would know that hair and broad shoulders anywhere. Magnus makes to turn back the other way but something, perhaps the anger he has felt building inside him since the night before, makes him continue on. 

The other man turns as Magnus’ footsteps get closer. His hand is clasped around a bronze lock. It’s theirs. 

“Alec.” Magnus chokes out. “What are you doing here?” 

Alec’s eyes go wide and he drops the lock, it hits the ones below it with a clang. He turns to face Magnus fully, hands stuffed into his pockets. He looks vulnerable, like the Alec Magnus once knew. Unsure of his own feelings. If it were any other time Magnus would seek to comfort or reassure him but now is most definitely not that time. Now is the time for answers. 

“I -” Alec begins, keeping his eyes low. “I guess I just wanted to see if it was still here.” His voice cracks ever so slightly at the end. 

Magnus stands perfectly still, looking past Alec to the lock visible behind him. A memory of a happier time, when they proclaimed their love for everyone to see. A time before Alec decided to throw what they had away, without so much as a fight. 

Magnus pushes past him, shoving Alec off to the side, grasping the lock firmly in his palm. “Magnus.” Alec breathes out beside him.

“This doesn’t matter anymore.” Magnus says, his voice trembling. “It means nothing now.” 

“Magnus.” Alec says again. 

Magnus turns, his eyes ablaze. “No Alec, you made this choice. You threw us away.” 

“Magnus it’s not like that!” Alec’s voice echoes across the mostly empty street. 

“Than how is it Alec? Tell me.” 

“I made a mistake and I’ve been paying for it every second since I let you walk away.” Alec says quietly, his expression painfully vulnerable. “Sorry isn’t enough, I realize but, can we just talk? I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” 

The pleading tone of Alec’s voice causes most of Magnus’ resolve to crumble. “Alright, fine, I’ll listen.” 

Alec glances around the street before looking back at Magnus. “Not here okay. Let’s go home.” 

Magnus scoffs at this. “I don’t have a home anymore, remember?” 

“That isn’t true and you know it. Come back to the Institute with me, we’ll figure this out. Okay?”

“Fine.” Magnus says and stalks off down the street leaving Alec trailing behind him.


End file.
